The Magic of Music
by Ayumi73
Summary: What would happen if two first year general students was forced into the music competition? Will everything change? Became more entertaining?... FAIL! Gosh I suc at this. Well enjoy or at least try


**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro or the characters. But I do own Amaya and I guess Italy... not really she belongs to my friend but she's mine in here!**

_**Chapter One**_

Seiso Academy have just started it's new school year and everyone was at school... well almost everyone. Konishi Amaya was one of the few that was late to school that morning. She wasn't really in a hurry, actually she was walking to school without a rush in the world.

She was yawning and leaping foot by foot until someone came up from behind her. It was a girl that goes by the name Italy. No one really knows her name yet since... the school year just started and she's first year.

"Wow, aren't you in a hurry?" Italy said sarcastically

"And what about you?" Amaya asked

"What do you mean?"

"We are late for school..."

"NO WAY! I FORGOT TO SET MY CLOCK TO THE RIGHT TIME!"

"Wha-"

Italy then ran off without letting Amaya finish her sentence. Amaya was going to run after her but then she realized that she was too lazy and unfit for that. She just continued to slowly walking to school.

When Amaya finally arrived to school she saw something flying around above everyone. Amaya rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. Suddenly someone slapped her back.

"Ouch~!" Amaya cried

She then turned around and saw that it was Italy was the one that slapped her back.

"What are you doing?" Italy asked looking in Amaya's direction

"Do you see that butterfly with the dress?" Amaya asked pointing to the thing that was flying

Italy just gave her a look while Amaya was completely puzzled from the 'butterfly with the dress'. When Amaya noticed she turned to her.

"What?" Amaya questioned

"That's not a butterfly..." Italy answered

"Well what is it then? A fa-" Amaya started until Italy covered her mouth

"Don't say it! They always bring trouble!" Italy said a little scared

"Um..."

Amaya was a little worried about her until she noticed the 'butterfly with the dress' was in front of her face. Italy just acted like it wasn't even there.

"Can you see me?" the butterfly asked

"Ye-" Amaya started until she was stopped once again

"No we can not strange butterfly" Italy said

"Then why are you answering me?" the butterfly asked

"..." Italy was speechless

"You blew your cover" Amaya said

"...RUN!" Italy yelled

With that Italy grabbed Amaya's wrist and dashed off. Once they were far away from the 'butterfly' they stopped and Amaya was continuly out of breath.

"Why did you drag me with you?" Amaya asked once she was able to breathe normally

"I don't know but why are you so unfit?" Italy asked poking Amaya's cheek

"I am no-... ok. I am unfit but it's not nice pointing it out" Amaya said then pouted

"Well if you see the F-A-I-R-Y then act like it's not there"

Amaya sat there and tried to figure out what Italy had spelled while Italy was giving her a look and figured that she was dealing with one of the slowest people she have ever met. As Amaya was still figuring it out everyone in the school heard the bells ringing from the side of the school. Everyone was shocked and surprised since they knew exactly what the ringing the those bells meant. But when Amaya heard it she started to freak out.

"OH NO! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Amaya yelled and dashed off

"You already miss half of the day! And it's lunch time!" Italy tried to tell her while running after her

When Amaya reached the classroom she was completely out of breath and Italy finally caught up with her. Amaya looked up and saw that everyone was eating lunch. She was confused but she didn't care.

"Lunch time~!" Amaya said like a five year old then sat down and started to eat her lunch

"...WHAT ARE YOU BIPOLAR?" Italy asked

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked with a cookie in her month

Italy's was twitching while Amaya sat there enjoying her cookie. Suddenly the intercom came on and everyone in the school was quiet.

"Hello students. Since the bells rang everyone should know that we will be holding a school wide music competition. The participants will now be announced. First, from class 3-B in the Music Department Yunoki Azuma-kun. From the same class, 3-B Hihara Kazuki-kun. Next, from class 2-B Tsuimori Len-kun. And then, from class 1-A Shimizu Keiichi-kun. Class 1-B Fuyummi Shoko-san. And, from General Studies class 2-2 Hino Kahoko-san. Class 1-3 Konishi Amaya. And lastly from the same class 1-3 Ly Isabelle" The principal announced

"WHAT?" Amaya and Italy yelled together

********

The End~

So how was it? I bet it was bad but I do't care! To have chapter two posted I am asking for at least three (I was going to ask for seven but that's too much for a suck-ish story like this) reviews/comments on this... and I need to finish it as well so please wait.


End file.
